Akatsuki's Adventures of History Story 1: Wild West
by ScarletAkatsukiSerialKiller
Summary: The Akatsuki (in this story known as "The Dawn Trackers") are a gang of outlaws searching for a cowgirl known as "The Red Dragon" To protect from another group called "Shadow Stalkers". Pairings: KakuOC PainOC OC's POV I'm not good at summaries! Plz review!
1. Prologue

Akatsuki's Adventures of History Story 1: Wild West

Prologue:

Sen's POV:

My long red hair started flowing against the hot wind nearly knocking off my crimson hat. My red heels clicked against the dry earth as the sand swirled around my ankles. I came a long way from my family's farm to seek gang of outlaws named "Dawn Trackers". The baddest men you could possibly come across. I'm thinking they're headed to a little town called "River Valley" probably because the town is slightly wild from what I heard. I just hope the town is not as crazy as the others I visited, well I mean people are always shocked to see me when I come by. That's because I the toughest meanest, and, some might say the prettiest, cowgirl there is. My name is Sen, I'm also known as "The  
Red Dragon" of the Wild West.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

River Valley, population: 150. Like most little towns, River Valley seemed to be a no-play-nice-zone. Well, I wasn't looking for a fight I just needed a place to rest. As soon as I arrived, a lot of the town folk just stared at me, and my special horse, Milla, I could've sworn someone wolf whistled. I guess they don't get a lot of visitors. As I walked along side Milla, literally out of the open, a rock hits my head. Slowly, very slowly, I turned my head to the right, and spotted a group of children laughing and walking away leaving a little girl with blonde bangs covering one eye and the rest of her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"What in the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Lady, you're a stranger."

"Is that why you threw that rock at me? Didn't your parents ever tell you that thrown' thing at people is rude?"

"No. And just so you know lady, strangers don't last long in this town." With that, the little blonde girl walked away like nothing happened. I turned my head back to Milla finding a woman in head to toe blue petting my horse.

"She's purty ain't she?" I said to the woman.

"Yes she is. What's her name?"

"Milla."

"Milla. I've never seen a horse like yours before." She's right; Milla is a chocolate brown stallion with a bright red mane and tail.

"Only if I had a diamond for every time I heard that."

"I'm Konan by the way." The woman introduced herself.

"Sen." Once I said that, Konan's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Y-y-you're Sen? The Red Dragon?"

"That's me."

"I'm so honored to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"So why did you come to River Valley?" She asked me as we started walking.

"I came to seek a gang of outlaws."

"Ain't we all?" She laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of them, they go by the name "Dawn Trackers"." Konan stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. It's nothin'." She responded. "Anyway, why do ya need them?"

"I'm hoping to get information out of them about a group called "Shadow stalkers"."

"Sounds spooky."

"Don't be fooled by their name, them members of The Shadow Stalkers are probably worse."

"How long are you plannin' to stay in this town?" Actually, I haven't thought about that.

"Um, a week max." Konan and I stopped in front of an inn. The front had splinters popping out of the woods, glass shards spread all over the porch and the steps, the windows were shattered, and the sign that read "The Valley Inn" was hanging crookedly as if it could fall off. This place looked like someone grabbed a bat and beat the hell out of this place.

"Well I guess this is my stop." I said. "It was nice talkin' to ya Konan."

"Thanks, if you need anything, I'll be over there." She pointed to a building across the street that said "Anna's house", which was next to "Salsa Saloon". _Great_, I thought, _this is not going to be easy. _

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye." She skipped across. I tied Milla to a pole so she doesn't go away then strolled inside. This place was kinda dark; the only thing that was lit was a lamp on the front desk. I rang the tiny silver bell then instantly, a young looking man popped from behind the desk.

"May I help you?" He mumbled.

"Hello, I would like to rent a room."

"Thirty-six dollars a night." He pointed at the sign behind him.

"How about two hundred and fifty-two for a whole week?"

"Done. Room 213" I gave him the roll of the money as he gave the keys.

"Thanks. Where do I put my horse?" I asked nervously.

"In the shack out behind." I walked back out to untie Milla and settled her in the old draggy shack. She fussed a little, it's probably because she's used to bigger spaces.

"It's okay girl, it's just for a week." I whispered softly to her. She neighed quietly as a response. "Good night girl." I gave Milla one last pat on her head before left into the inn.

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
